


Maybe He's Stuck in a Tree Somewhere

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wants fruit, Marcus climbs a tree, hilarity happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's Stuck in a Tree Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a saying and a comic and I am posting the link here so you can see what I mean.
> 
> http://ladyskorpia.tumblr.com/post/45485811895/i-found-him-i-found-my-soulmate-behold-my-idiot

Marcus hadn't counted on the fruit being so high up in the tree. Looking into the thick branches with distaste, he took a deep breath and started climbing. The rough bark dug into his skin and the leaves of the lower branches brushed his face as he made his way to where the bright red apples were dangling like a prize to be won.

With so much meat being brought into the camp through the efforts of every available hunter, Abby often expressed her concerns over a more balanced diet for the camp. Marcus brought news of a grove of apple trees he found a mile or so from the camp and she jumped on the chance for actual fruit. Seeing her eyes light up at his news, Marcus promised to bring a few for her to review before taking a team to go harvest the lot.

Now here he was, sitting in a tree, picking apples and stuffing them in his coat pockets to bring to Abby so she could test them and make sure they hadn't become poisonous in the changes of the world. He couldn't think of a single reason why this couldn't have waited until morning.

“You are so quick to jump at making her happy,” Marcus told himself as he climbed, “too quick to make sure it’s you she’s smiling at. You must look like a complete fool. When did that happen? And when did I start talking to myself?”

Looking around the forest from his vantage point in the tall tree, he took the time to admire the scene stretched out before him. Tall trees stretched to the sky and the sun setting behind the mountains painted the sky orange and pink. The majesty of the forest took his breath away while the rich smell of dirt and decomposing leaves left a profound aching in his heart.

_I hope you can see this mom,_ he thought with sorrow, _I wish you could have seen the sunrise from earth._

 Thinking of his mother and her desire to see the ground, Marcus said a quick blessing for the tree he currently stood in and began to make his descent. Going down proved harder than going up but Marcus moved as quickly as he could, wanting to make it back to camp before true darkness settled over him.

The branch gave way beneath him before Marcus had time to react and he yelled out in surprise as he grasped for anything to hold onto. He managed to snag another branch and catch himself, the bark digging into his skin with cruel edges, but he was still too far from the ground to jump and land safely. Hanging from his precarious location, Marcus growled and kicked, trying to move himself into a better position. The branch creaked with his movement and he froze.

 

Abby glanced at the sun, watching it sink lower in the sky, and fretted over the fact that Marcus still hadn't returned.

_How long does it take to pick a couple of apples?_ She asked herself as the camp prepared for the colder nights.

Winter felt like a creeping fog, spreading down into the valley and searching for the poor souls still unprepared for what awaited them. Lincoln told all he could about how the grounders kept warm and dry and fed and Abby knew her people were doing their best to stay alive. She still worried that it wouldn't be enough. They were stocked up on supplies from Mount Weather but the resources would be spread thin till spring if they didn't find more food. Wick passed by on his way to the mess hall and Abby grabbed his arm.

“Did Marcus ever tell you where the apple trees were?” She asked the young engineer.

Scrunching up his face, Wick searched his brain and answered, “apple trees are in an overgrown orchard about a mile away from the camp, towards the lake with the freaky mutant fish.”

Abby thanked the eager engineer and waved Bellamy over, “I am going to go find Marcus. He should have been back by now. Can you make sure that everyone eats something before sleep?”

Shouldering his weapon, Bellamy shook his head, “I’ll come with you.”

“That’s not necessary,” she said with a smile, “it’s not far and I am sure it’s nothing. Maybe he sat down and fell asleep somewhere.”

Bellamy didn't give in, “it will be dark soon and that’s when the Reapers are most active Chancellor, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Abby grumbled but knew arguing with him would only waste precious time. Now that they weren't getting drugs from the Mountain Men anymore, many of the Reapers died. Of those that survived, some tried to go back to their tribes and start over but others stayed Reapers and started terrorizing grounders and sky people alike. Giving her instructions to Sinclair about the food before sleeping mandate, Abby followed Bellamy out of the camp and then took point towards where Wick said the trees would be.

The walk took little time with no breath wasted on talking. Bellamy seemed content to follow her lead though his eyes scanned everywhere looking for danger. As she walked, Abby ran through every scenario in her head of why Marcus was missing and tried not break into a run. It seemed the only time he managed to get into trouble was when she wasn't around to stop it from happening. Reaching the orchard of apple trees, she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. Hanging from a branch high in the leaves dangled Marcus, swinging his legs back and forth, trying to touch another limb further down on the tree.

“Marcus what on earth are you doing?” Abby called out.

Her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of Marcus so high above the ground and in obvious distress. Not knowing how long he had already been hanging there, she raced forward in case he fell.

Startled at the sound of someone else’s voice, Marcus stopped swinging and looked down to see Abby and Bellamy standing a few feet away. Bellamy looked amused at his predicament but Abby looked mad enough to scream.

“Hi Abby, Bellamy,” he said, “What are you doing here?”

“Apparently, we are here to rescue you,” Abby said, “I thought it was going to be a rescue from Reapers but no, you are stuck in a tree because I said I wanted apples.”

She started laughing. It bubbled up from her toes and through her torso until bursting from her mouth like flowers after a rain. The sound echoed through the orchard, bouncing off trees and floating to the sky and it sounded like music to Marcus.

_I love her._

The thought pierced his mind like rockets through the clouds and he almost dropped to the ground with the weight of his realization.

_He’s just perfect. He gets stuck in a tree for me. Oh Marcus, what am I going to do with you?_

Abby knew she couldn't hide from her growing attachment to Marcus anymore and the weight of keeping him at arm’s length lifted from her shoulders.

Looking at Bellamy, Marcus met the young man’s eyes and asked, “Would you mind telling me where to drop so I can get off this branch before my arms give out?”

Her laughter died as Abby realized Marcus was still in danger of being injured. With Bellamy directing and Abby pacing beside the young man, Marcus found his way back to the ground and sighed in relief. A half a breath later, Marcus found a smiling Abby wrapped around him and he hugged her back just as fiercely while behind her, he could see Bellamy backing away and giving them some privacy.

“I’m alright Abby,” he whispered into her hair as she started shaking, “it’s alright.”

He pulled back from her and smiled as he realized she was shaking with laughter, “Oh, you still think it’s funny.”

“It’s hilarious and you know it,” She said, looking up at him with her arms still around him and she didn't want to laugh anymore. It was as if she watched in slow motion as fire flared behind his eyes ( _gorgeous eyes_ )and he brought his lips ( _perfect lips_ ) down for a kiss. He stopped just as their lips were about to touch and Abby opened her eyes to see a question in his gaze. She bridged the distance with her own lips, pressing against him gently but with intent. A surge of joy flashed through his body when he felt her mouth on his and Marcus cupped her face in his hands to draw Abby closer to him.

_Abby. I’m kissing Abby. wonderful, beautiful, kind, adorable Abby._

His thoughts a jumbled mess, Marcus could only marvel at Abby’s soft skin under his fingertips and the delicate way she kissed. Abby took a step forward to deepen the kiss and Marcus stepped back to give her more room but his foot slipped on a fallen branch and he tumbled backwards. Abby fell with him, landing on top with a slight squeak while he tried not to react to her elbow hitting his rib cage.

“Oh Marcus, are you okay?” She asked, panic in her voice.

Looking up into her fear filled eyes, Marcus laughed, “I've had worse.”

She sat up, her legs straddling him as her palm hit him lightly across the chest, “Why are you so much trouble?”

“Because you are Abby Griffin and you attract trouble,” He said, his voice rough and his body all too aware that she sat with her core pressing into his groin.

She flushed and bent down to kiss him again, her hair falling over his head like a waterfall. This kiss held more passion than the first and Abby opened her mouth to let his tongue explore and twist around her own.

“You are a gift Marcus Kane,” she said when they came up for air once more.

“Um, is there any way you guys could continue this back at camp? It’s getting kind of dark.”

Abby rolled of Marcus with a yelp and stood up, brushing leaves off her sweater and trying not to look completely humiliated in front of the young man.

“Yeah, we should get back,” She told Bellamy, ignoring his smirk.

 Marcus stood and nodded his agreement, “lead the way Blake.”

 Bellamy took point while Marcus tried to concentrate on watching the woods but his eyes always traveled back to where Abby walked a few inches to his right. Reaching into his pocket, Marcus pulled out an apple and smiled at the bruised flesh. He held it out to Abby with his widest grin and she broke into giggles at the pathetic sight. Abby held out her hand, taking the fruit and tucking it into her own pocket where it would be much safer. Grabbing Marcus’ hand, Abby threaded her fingers through it and kept pace beside him. They walked back to camp holding tight to each other and Abby finally felt like she was home.


End file.
